


Truth or Dare - Falcon edition

by Llixale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale
Summary: Just a game between friends. What could go wrong?





	Truth or Dare - Falcon edition

**Author's Note:**

> IW did my man Sam dirty but we are all here to make things a lil better.

Sam Wilson isn’t a spy. He isn’t an open book either. A lot of people assumes things about him and most of the time, he is perfectly happy to let them do as they please. Being an Avengers was putting oneself in a delicate position where you tried to simultaneously keep things to yourself *Clint’s family* while giving enough to be trusted by your teammate and not replace by a robot without anyone noticing.

When Sam didn’t want something about him to be known, he was quite skilled in planting false ideas in the head of everyone. Of course, he couldn’t do much against telepathy but hey, it was a start.

So when Wanda’s friend, Tomas, proposed a game of truth or dare with a little spice, he was almost sure he could keep it for a few rounds, not being asked anything in fact and learn all the juicy details about the others. Except maybe he should have thought about it twice since Tomas was part demon. And not any kind of demon at that, the kind who judge souls and can do magic. This is why he was hesitant at first and why almost everyone else wanted to play.

Where Wanda had found him? He guesses becoming friend with a certain Illyana was the beginning of the answer.

Anyway, here they were, Wanda, Tomas, Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, Maria, Vision and Sam at Wanda’s place about to basically get cursed.

“So remember, it goes from two turns each so once someone got one dare and one truth, they are free. If you refuse to complete your task…well…just play the damn game, it will be easier for everyone” Tomas chuckled.

“In Asgard, we had a similar game. You had to ingest _kiffy_ before and if you lied, it would make you blind. It was really fun, also, it was Truth, Dare or Fight”

The idea of “fun” for Thor was always a little disconcerting for Sam. He was about to get up and get out before someone made him do something stupid but he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t get relentlessly teased by Bucky, Natasha and Maria about it.

“Wanda you’re ready?” Tomas asked, proposing his long black hand for her to take. When she did, he started chanting something in a language Sam didn’t knew then his eyes became as red as Wanda’s powers manifestation before smoke got out of his mouth, creating a red stormy ball floating between them.

"Gross" Bucky murmured.

“This is the master of the game, it will decide who get to ask the first question and assure that rules are respected. Be careful, we have to finish the game so don’t ask something too weird okay? I don’t want to be floating around if someone does something stupid like the last time” he warns.

They all nod, some with more assurance than the others.

The smoky ball float around starts with Vision.

“So…Bruce” the man makes a face, preparing for the worst already “Truth or Dare?”

“Let’s get it over with, dare”

Vision thinks, smiling in a kind of creepy way “You have to call Tony and tell him that you’re going to work to AIM”

There’s some approving noises, Bruce is smiling, trying to say that Tony will never believe that.

Tony does believe it, going through all five stage of grief on the phone for everyone to witness. It’s a mess.

The first round is playful enough. Tomas is asked to reveal his best sex, Wanda exchange clothes with Thor, Bucky lipsync for his life on some Ariana Grande, everything is well and dandy. It’s finally Maria who asks Sam the famous question. He chooses Truth, hoping that they are not too far gone to be too trashy.

“Are you currently in love?”

He was about to say no, but it would be a lie and since she didn’t ask for “who” then he can say confidently “Yes”.

Bucky, Natasha and Thor wants to know the name but he doesn’t answer, smug smile on his face.

“We all know it’s Natasha” Vision say out of nowhere and before Sam can laugh at the idea, almost everyone jump on the wagon and either agrees of throws “No, it’s Maria”, telling anecdotes where Sam was acting suspiciously around one of the two

Listening to them you would think it was true but it was funny to Sam to witness how they were buying their own hype. Not only that, but Bucky was definitely looking at him with a frown, maybe he was jealous. At least Steve tried to keep them on track.

They could aim for the ladies all they wanted, they wasn’t the right person. At all.

It’s Thor who triggers the first curse when Steve ask him if he had ever been with someone who also has been with Loki. Thor deny and deny and deny until the floating ball comes right to him and changes his appearance to an old man.

Sam gasps, looking at papy Thor having no other choice than admit that he had slept with three people his brothers has been with earning him some judgmental look from the others.  At least, since he told the truth he was back in his "young" body.

Bucky was the next to lie, when Sam confronted him about who used Redwing without his permission and broke it. For his curse, his metal arm started to weigh more and more and when he simply took it off with a triumphant smile, his other arm started to do the same.

Sam was gloating. Wanda asked Vision “doesn’t that remind you of something?” and Steve tried to help his best friend without success.

“YES I DID IT, do you know why? Because you knew I wanted to see that fucking movie with Natasha and you asked her first, you traitor!”

Sam stopped laughing, instead shaking his head to Bucky, finally getting the red judge away from him.

“How can I be a traitor to someone I don’t even like or care about?” Sam asked pouting.

“Here we go again” Maria complained, followed by Bruce.

“Guys, please, no fight tonight” Steve said, trying to calm his the two ~~children~~ friends, something he got used to quickly in the last weeks.

Bucky was sending Sam his best death glare and Sam had exactly five seconds to realize that there wasn’t that many questions left. He almost forgot that he only answered the Truth and not the Dare yet, at least, until Bucky had his second turn and looked at Sam for a full minute in silence.

Let it be known that Bucky Barnes loved the drama.

“Oh, you’re in trouble Sam”

Seconded only by Steve Rogers, not reacting like Sam was in direct danger.

Sam knew something unpleasant was coming his way but he still was far from the truth when Bucky said “So, it’s a dare for you right? So listen, I am not going to be a bad person because even if you don’t like me, I like you Sam.” Sam eyes were so wild he just froze on site “So,” he continued “I will do something for you. I dare you to give the best kiss you can to the person you are in love with and I have to witness it”.

“I hate you” escaped Sam’s mouth the second Bucky had finished.

“Come on, that’s what we are here for” Tomas Cheered, joined by Natasha, Wanda and Thor.

Sam thought about his possibilities, none of them could work.

“You okay Sam? You look…uh…kind of pale” Steve asked.

“Now we will finally crack open Sam’s best secret. Chop chop bird brain, the kiss” Bucky ordered smiling from ear to ear.

Okay, maybe he could get back at Bucky, do the stupid dare AND keep his secret crush for himself after all. He looked at Natasha, her brow rising slowly.

“No way” she laughed, looking for an answer on Sam’s face.

“You heard him, he want me to give you my best kiss, in front of him”

“You fucker Sam, I knew you were attracted to her. I can’t believe it”

Bucky was fuming, Sam smiled, looking at the redhead and waiting for her to give him the permission to proceed. He was gambling and he hoped it would work. He should have probably make sure Bruce was okay with that too but whatever.

She nodded after a quick glance at Bucky.

“Remember Bucky, you literally asked for this” Sam warned looking at him, then Steve, an unreadable look on his face. Something closed maybe. Sam wanted to ask if everything was okay but Thor started chanting “the kiss, the kiss!” again and again so Sam looked away, getting closer to Natasha until he was in front of her. His hand on her tight he tilts his head and someone in the background shouts “Fuck you Wilson” before Steve intervenes “Calm down, it’s only a kiss”

Yeah, only a kiss uh?

Sam did kiss Natasha who responded accordingly. He wondered if she was thinking about grocery shopping while kissing him, she didn’t gave anything away with her body until Sam decided to give her just a little bit more and her hand went on his back. He stopped there, smiling and she looked genuinely surprised. Then, the red ball started floating in their direction.

“Sam?” she asked not amused suddenly.

“Oh, oh, looking like someone liii-ii-eed” Tomas sung.

“What? No” was all Sam had the time to say before smoke went on Natasha and left her with light blue skin, demonic black wings and a tail.

“What the actual fuck?!” screamed Maria joined quickly by the others.

Natasha was looking at herself, knocked Bruce with one of her wings before whipping Steve and Wanda with her tail.

“Sam...” She threatened, her teeth full of canines.

“I’m sorry, I’m…I don’t know what happened” he lied, feeling guilty immediately and not knowing how to get out of this situation.

“Sam, could you just…do the dare? Please?” Steve asked trying to keep her tail away.

“I can’t, I…” Sam mind was chaotic, he told the first thing that came in his head “They are not there, I can’t do it right now but…”

“So let’s go Wilson.” Bucky said, groping Sam by the arm and pushing him outside until they were in the hallway followed by Steve, Tomas and the ball. “So who is it?”

Sam needed an answer quickly. He needed someone they would not let him kiss. He looked at Bucky, Tomas and Steve.

Steve.

“Sharon”

Steve blinked, then looked like he didn’t find that funny at all.

“You. You have a crush on Sharon?” he asked, slowly enough to make sure he was perfectly clear.

“Oh my god, Wilson, you’re the worst. Crushing on your best friend ex? Wait a minute, are you having a relationship with her? Is this why she broke off with him?” Bucky asked with malice and Sam wanted nothing more than to slap him. Steve had “that look” on his face and it wasn’t going to end well for him.

“Sharon is the one I’m attracted to” Sam proclaimed with the last bit of assurance he had left.

The ball glowed, going to Bucky.

“OH HELL NO!”

It was too late, All of Bucky hair disappeared. Everywhere judging by the blank canvas that is now his head. His finger touching his scalp and non-existent eyebrows. He screamed. “MY HAIR??”

“Damn Sam, seems like each time you lying, something happens to someone else. I told you so” Tomas said, laughing behind his hand.

Bucky was trying to get to Sam and only Steve could stop him to do so. Behind them, Natasha was trying to get out too, blocked by Wanda and Vision.

“Everybody STOPS!” Steve shouted with enough strength that nobody dared to move. He looked disappointed. Releasing Bucky with a look making sure that he would behave he came to Sam blocking everybody else from his sight.

“You don’t want us to know the truth” he states. It’s not a question, it’s too obvious by now. It’s so hard to focus on Steve when you want nothing more than run away. He feels so cold, his body shivers despite being close to Steve and the warmth he always provides. “I’m sorry you have to do this. No matter who this is, we won’t look at you any differently, you know that right?”

Sam couldn’t stop himself from looking at Bucky, he was afraid and it was not something anyone was used to coming from Sam.

“It really can’t be that bad” Maria tried, gathering with the others at the door, keeping a safe distance between them, Sam and Steve and the red ball.

“Except if it’s Tony, which would be weird” Bruce added, earning him a quick slap on the hand by Wanda.

“And I want my hair back so you better kiss the right person pal!”

“You can do it” Steve encouraged him. His voice was soft and understanding, he was trying to soothe Sam and made a good job at it. His breathing was almost normal.

So Sam did what was asked. He kissed the person he was in love with, in front of Bucky. He didn’t looked at Steve, just took a step back and walked away, eyes on the ground when it was done. 

The ball vanished, and with it, the curses too.

Half of them were looking at him disappearing in the elevator, the other half were looking at Steve’s back, waiting for the moment he would turn to them and know if what happened was a good or a bad thing.

They still didn’t know when Steve started to move toward the elevator himself. Tomas was about to follow him when Bucky blocked him with his arm, shaking his head and looking more perplexed than angry.

Sam was in front of his own door, not able to get in since he left his coat at Wanda’s with his key in it. His forehead on the door he contemplates his life. Tears may be falling but he isn’t crying. Nope, he isn’t. Because he should own it. Own that he likes men too and that he is in love with Steve since…almost since he met him. He was prepared to take his secret to the grave but he is used to not having what he wants in life. It’s not such a problem anyway. A lot of people would understand his feelings toward Steve. Right?

“I can’t believe you choose to kiss Natasha over me” a voice says from behind.

“Really? You can’t? You really can’t Steve?” Sam answers too sarcastic, too defensive. He turns to look at him anyway.

“No. I can’t. Bald Bucky was something straight from a nightmare”

“Worse than Demonic Natasha?”

“Definitely worse” Steve answers with a smile. “I’m sorry you had to do this. You looked like you were about to have a panic attack”

“Yeah…I…I reacted poorly. I wasn’t planning on telling anybody about it”

“Not even me?” he asks. Here it is again, the hurt. Why does he even look hurt?

“I guess it’s too late to put the cat right back in the bag uh?”

“Yeah, it is”

They look at each other and Sam is waiting. Waiting for Steve to tell him he doesn’t feel the same.

“Why are you here Steve?”

“Don’t you think we should talk about this?”

“I like men too and I have feeling with a capital F for you, not so much to discuss really”

Steve tilt his head, asking silently if he’s done yet. Maybe Sam is acting a little childish but sometimes the best defense is attack.

“What? This is the truth. You saw that ball disappear, I am not lying”

“I’m just surprised, that’s all. You never say anything. You never looked at me like that”

Sam laughed, putting the back of his head on the door.

“Believe me, I did. I’m just used to hide it”

Steve is looking at him like he is gauging something. Sam is an equation and he wants the solution.

“I’m surprised the ball disappeared, Bucky said you needed to give the best kiss you could. Was that it?”

Sam can’t believe his own ears. He will not see the day Steve tries to come for his kissing technique. He knows how to kiss and he knows how to do it very well thank you. Steve can read Sam perfectly at that moment so he does the only things able to push Sam over the edge.

He shrugs.

“Fuck you Steve”

Sam grabs Steve, flip their position so that Steve back is against the door and captured his lips, then his mouth in a overwhelming dance. Sam is licking, and sucking, and biting. He has no shame whatsoever in putting his leg between Steve’s and grinning until…

Oh.

He stops.

Look at Steve very well awake bulge. Then his face, the way his breathe shorten. The way his eyes are closed, mouth half open. One hand in a fist, the other on Sam’s shirt.

“How about that?”

Steve opens his eyes, they seems to have stars in it. He brings Sam back for a quick kiss.

“Better”

“I have other tricks if you want” he proposes because at that point, what does he even have to lose?

“Maybe you can take me to diner sometime and show me some?”

“Steve Rogers, are you asking me on a date?”

“No” he answered with a grin “You are asking me on a date”

Sam tries hard not to smile too “and what would you say to that?”

“Yes”

 

 


End file.
